


You're the one

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Raphael is an idiot, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Maybe Raphael was being paranoid but he had talked to Ragnor about it two days prior, a dear friend who was always his go-to person when it came to asking for advice, and his friend had joked that maybe Simon was planning to break up with him. It had been a joke, Ragnor's weird kind of humour he usually enjoyed very much, but this time it had managed to take root in his thoughts and Raphael was actually starting to worry that Simon might want to end things.They had been together ever since the end of middle school, closing in on the ten year anniversary actually, and everything was going perfectly. At least that was what Raphael thought but maybe it wasn't as perfect as he perceived it? Maybe Simon was getting bored after all these years, bored with him.It was unnerving not to know what was going on with his lover and he had told himself to find out about the reason today. He really hoped it wasn't a breakup because he would be devastated if Simon would leave him and to do so on Valentine's Day would only make it that much worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Raphael and Simon are together from years. A week before Valentine's day. Simon acts in a strange way and Raphael thinks that he wants to break up with him. On Valentine's day, when Raphael gets home, Simon has prepared a romantic dinner with candles. On top of the dessert there is a ring because he asks Raphael to marry him. Do you like it???_
> 
> You will have to live with the fact that there will be more Valentine's fics coming up because I have like...five more V-Day prompts sitting in my inbox *laughs*

The fact that Raphael had almost managed to forget Valentine's Day was pretty remarkable and luckily he had already bought a small present for his lover about three weeks earlier because he liked to be prepared! Now, though, he was on his way home from work on said day with rather mixed feelings. The reason he had briefly forgotten about what day it was? Simon had started acting beyond stranger (meaning: stranger than usual) since a week ago and Raphael had ended up non-stop worrying about what this change in behaviour meant.

Simon always had a tendency to space out and get lost in his thoughts sometimes but it had gotten even worse lately. He seemed all wrapped up in his thoughts, always typing away on his phone excessively more than usual and he seemed weirdly distant towards Raphael in general. He had asked his boyfriend about it but Simon had dismissed his behaviour as a stressful week at work, nothing to be worried about.

Maybe Raphael was being paranoid but he had talked to Ragnor about it two days prior, a dear friend who was always his go-to person when it came to asking for advice, and his friend had joked that maybe Simon was planning to break up with him. It had been a joke, Ragnor's weird kind of humour he usually enjoyed very much, but this time it had managed to take root in his thoughts and Raphael was actually starting to worry that Simon might want to end things.

They had been together ever since the end of middle school, closing in on the ten year anniversary actually, and everything was going perfectly. At least that was what Raphael thought but maybe it wasn't as perfect as he perceived it? Maybe Simon was getting bored after all these years, bored with him.

It was unnerving not to know what was going on with his lover and he had told himself to find out about the reason today. He really hoped it wasn't a breakup because he would be devastated if Simon would leave him and to do so on Valentine's Day would only make it that much worse.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself for the conversation, Raphael unlocked the door of their shared apartment and stilled at the delicious scent of food wafting through towards him from the partly opened kitchen door. He closed the door quietly, kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket, briefcase forgotten on the floor when he walked up to the door and glanced inside.

"You're home already? And here I was counting on your workaholic-ass to stay the usual half and hour longer so I could get this finished before you get back."

Well, that wasn't exactly the warm welcome he had hoped for but Raphael was way too confused by the display in front of him to comment on this fact. Simon was obviously cooking dinner for them, even though he usually avoided using the stove for more than simple meals like spaghetti, pancakes, scrambled eggs and the likes. Raphael was the one preparing their meals most of the time because he loved cooking and he was a lot better at it than his boyfriend.

"Of course I won't be home late today, of all days," he replied, still taking in the unexpected display in front of him before Simon stepped into his line of sight, the corners of his mouth curled into a gentle smile that made Raphael's heartbeat speed up and the paranoid thoughts of the other planning to break up with him evaporated immediately.

"Welcome home, baby," Simon finally greeted him properly, arms wrapping around Raphael's neck to pull him into a slow and sweet kiss, followed by several innocent pecks. Raphael's eyes fluttered close and a sigh escaped his lips while he basically melted against his lover, relaxing at the reassuring display of affection after the whole week had been rather distanced between them.

"Come on, sit down, the food is ready in a bit," his boyfriend breathed against his lips, kissing them once again before taking his hand and tugging Raphael gently towards the table. He slid into the chair, watching Simon turn back to the pots on the stove while humming along to the soft tunes from the radio. Raphael felt absolutely stupid now for letting Ragnor's silly little joke get to his head because, clearly, his boyfriend wouldn't make such an effort if he was about to break up with him.

"Don't tell me this is why you've been acting all weird the past week," Raphael gave in to the urge to get some answers and even if Simon had mostly turned his back to him, he could still see the other's ears turn a pale pink with the blush that was surely colouring his cheeks right now.

"Uh, kind of? Sorry. You know how I am with cooking and I had to bother my mum all the time in the past days to figure out a dish I would actually be able to cook without burning down our whole kitchen or poisoning you," he replied with an awkward little shrug, clearing his throat a little and Raphael frowned. He couldn't help but think that there was even more to it and that Simon was still not telling him everything but he would have all evening to get his boyfriend to talk. Now, he wanted to enjoy the adorable gesture of Simon cooking for him.

It didn't take too much longer for the food to be ready and Simon sheepishly explained that he had initially planned on getting some meat as well but he had been so sure of ruining the steak that he had decided to just stick with an all-vegetarian meal. Raphael rolled his eyes fondly and said once again that he didn't mind, that his lover didn't have to get anything extra just for him because he liked meatless dishes just as much.

He didn't even eat that much meat anymore, ever since moving in with his boyfriend about seven years ago he had gotten used to adapting to Simon's vegetarianism and by now rarely felt the need to get an actual piece of meat for lunch or dinner. It always seemed like an unnecessary detour to separately cook a piece of meat just for himself.

The dinner turned out pretty delicious and Raphael smiled at the fact that Simon even borrowed a CD with romantic tunes from Clary - the candles placed on the table were clearly her doing as well but he didn't comment on it. They made relaxed small talk about their day while eating and when they were done, Simon announced that he even had self-made dessert prepared.

"You went all out today, huh?" Raphael chuckled and got up to help clear the table, despite his lover complaining that he was supposed to just enjoy and not do anything this evening. It was beyond adorable that Simon wanted to spoil him but nothing would keep him from making use of his manners and at least clear the table after his lover had already gone through the trouble of preparing the food by himself.

"Sure, it's Valentine's Day after all and I have to show my gorgeous boyfriend how much he means to me." Simon grinned at him adorably with slightly pink cheeks and then grabbed one of the dish towels before walking up to Raphael, gently ushering him back towards the table and prompting him to sit down again.

"You show that on a daily basis but I'm not complaining and what is this about?" Raphael questioned, glancing at the towel in the other's hand with a raised eyebrow. Instead of answering, Simon simply wrapped the cloth around his lover's head, successfully covering his eyes in the process before lightly tying the towel together. When the item was more or less secure, Simon's fingers ran gently through his boyfriend's hair, loosening the gelled back curls a little before stepping away.

Instead of asking again - Simon clearly wasn't inclined to answer - he listened to the other open the fridge before padding back to the table, placing something on the table. The other lingered next to the table for a moment, taking a deep breath and Raphael tilted his head in confusion as to what was going on. Before he could end up asking again, though, he felt Simon's finger reach out of the knot of the dish towel and loosening it again.

Raphael blinked slowly, gaze adjusting to the light again before sweeping down to find out what the whole secrecy with the dessert was about. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted the little heart shaped red velvet cake sitting on the plate before him, a simple silver ring adorned with a thin golden line perched on top of the fluffy looking pastry. It took Raphael a few seconds to pull his gaze away from the ring gleaming in the candlelight and to notice the text written on the plate next to the small cake with Simon's writing that looked a little wonkier than usual thanks to being written with chocolate.

_Will you marry me?_

"So...uh...I guess this is the point where you should give me an answer?" Simon sounded horrible nervous and his slightly shaky voice snapped Raphael out of it again, making him realise that he had probably spaced out a little while his brain was trying to comprehend that this was actually happening. He had been a complete moron and talked himself into believing Simon might break up with him when, in reality, his boyfriend had planned to _propose_.

"Yes. Of course the answer is _yes_ ," Raphael breathed out, still unable to wrap his mind around the whole situation but fortunately his body simply decided to move despite his brain being unable to catch up because he was on his feet before he knew he was about to move. Simon beamed at him with his bright doe-eyes and flushed cheeks, causing Raphael to simply grab the other's head with both hands and kiss the smile right off his face.

"I love you. So, so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Simon said, slightly muffled by Raphael continuing to press sweet kisses to his mouth, and he chuckled in delight at being showered with affection.

"I insist that you will spend the rest of your life with me," Raphael mumbled, his nose bumping against the bridge of Simon's glasses when he leant in for another kiss. Simon felt the "I love you too" more than he heard it and he didn't even care that his constant smile made the kissing a little bit awkward because it was impossible to get his face under control with the sheer happiness flooding his whole being.


End file.
